


A Jacobs Kelly Larkin Thanksgiving

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Series: A Big Brothers Role [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving, author is australian but tried her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Davey feels like his world might implode when his biological family meets his new family.-----Or, a Tumblr prompt turned into a chaptered fic.This is a part of a series, but it's not super necessary to read the other parts, but it might help fill in some worldbuilding gaps.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, Crutchie & Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs & Sarah Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: A Big Brothers Role [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960999
Comments: 23
Kudos: 36





	1. The Calvary Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

The cavalry arrived at the Jacobs door at 10:43 am. Giving the combined Jacobs Kelly family exactly 4 hours and 47 minutes until the rest of the Jacob family arrived for Thanksgiving. 

Davey was regretting volunteering to host. 

“Davey, you’re gonna be fine. You put the turkey in when I messaged you right?” Davey nods. 

“Ok, boys,” and Jack turns to Charlie, Race and Les, “go set the table. There’s nine of us, so make sure that we all have enough room.” The three boys nod and run to start prepping the table and Davey stands kind of shell shocked. 

“When did you get so good at this?” and he’s watching Jack who’s already moving to unpack the bag full of stuff that he brought. Davey watches as he unloads corn, potatoes, gravy and some other stuff Davey registered for the pies but doesn't really know what they are. 

“I’ve been doing Thanksgiving Feasts for the last 3 years. If anything, I’m grateful this isn't at my house this year and that there are two extra pairs of hands helping out this time.” 

“You know I could have bought some of this food, right?” Davey is still staring in disbelief at everything Jack has unloaded from his bag.

“Nah, you bought the turkey and the stuffing and the stuff for the apple pie.” Jack looks up at the clock, “speaking of, you might wanna get started on that.”

“But I’ve never made an apple pie before!” Davey exclaims, looking wide-eyed at Jack.

“Don’t worry Davey, I gotta make the pumpkin pie, so we’ll make the crust together. Start washing the apples.” Davey pulls out the green apples and heads over to the sink. 

“Do we really need two pies?”

“We’re having three. I brought a Pecan one as well.”

“Why?” Davey stops washing and turns to face Jack, whos prepping the filling for the pumpkin pie. 

“Well Pumpkin Pie is Race’s favourite, and Pecan is Charlies, so I have to make one each for both of them so they get a slice of their favourites, and you can’t have Thanksgiving without an apple pie, at least according to Medda - thanks for letting her come by the way - so we’ve gotta make that too.” Jack hasn’t stopped what he’s doing, and Davey is still just staring. 

“You make three pies every year? Even when it's just the four of you?” 

“Yep.” He shrugs, “the fights over who gets their favourite pie really isn’t worth it. And I usually make them way smaller than we’re making them today, so it’s really not that bad. And Charlie makes the filling for his.”

“Is Charlie making the filling again this year?” Davey askes, returning to washing the apples as Jack points to the fridge, where Davey had seen him place a dish earlier. 

“We made it last night. It tastes way better the next day. Trust me.” He finally stopped what he was doing and turned to Davey, “You done washing those apples?” 

“Yeah. What do I do now?” 

“Peel and slice them.” Jack moved over to Davey had to room on the bench, and moved back to his own filling. 

The boys continue to work through the pies, Davey asking Jack for advice before, during and after every step. Jack, being Jack, helped with a smile and laugh or a joke. Davey owed him so bad after this. 

At 11:30, the pies were in the oven in the backroom.

“We haven’t heard from our brothers in 45 minutes. I Don’t know whether to be worried or grateful.” Davey joked. 

“Probably both.” Jack laughed, “Let’s go check on them.” 

They found the boys in the living room, watching a youtube video on how to fold origami napkins. Charlie had made 5, and Les had managed three, and Race had one sitting in front of him. 

“What’s going on here?” Jack asked, surveying the scene. Race pointed to the origami swan in front of him. 

“Look what we made Jackie!”

“You made that all by yourself?” Jack said in a tone that suggested Race had recreated Picasso, rather than just barely staying together like an origami swan. He crouched down next to Race as if to get a better look. Charlie looked like he was barely holding his laughter, with 5 perfectly folded swans sitting in front of him. 

“Yep!” Race smiled his gap-toothed smile up at Jack and Davey. 

“Think that one can be mine, Race?” Jack asked, causing Race to beam. 

“Yep!” He bounced as Jack placed a kiss on his head and stood up, ruffling Les and Charlie's hair as he stood up. 

Jack went into the bag and pulled out name tags that he and Charlie had made the night before and handed them to Les. 

“Can you put them around the table, Race, you help Les out, Charlie, can you go wash up in the kitchen?”

“There was a chorus of “yes Jack”s from the boys, who hurried off to do their various tasks. 

Davey came up behind Jack, from where he’d been watching the whole exchange.

“I miss when Les was that young.” He said, watching the two younger boys run off into the dining room. 

“He’s only 12 Davey, don’t go mourning it yet. “ Jack put his hand on Davey’s shoulder. “Wait till he gets to Charlie's age. Then we can talk.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Davey looked around the room, and then turned back to Jack, “What do we do now.”

“We wait for Charlie to finish up the dishes. Then we can make the boys something to eat and check up on the turkey. For now,” Jack flopped down on the couch, “we get to relax for a minute.”

“We get to relax,” Davey repeated in disbelief. Shaking his head, he continued, “I don’t remember my mother ever doing that on Thanksgiving.”

“Well, did you or Sarah ever do as much as we’re getting the kids to do?” Jack asked, turning on the TV.

“I guess not.” Davey replied, flopping down next to Jack, “why?” 

“See that's the secret,” Jack turned to Davey, “keeps the kids entertained all day in a way that I know is helpful and not causing a mess, and tires them out as much as I am, so they go to sleep as early as I do.”

“You’re a genius, Jack.” Davey shook his head and leaned back on the couch. 

“I have my moments. C’mon, let's relax while we can. They’ll be plenty of time to worry and stress later.” Davey conceded and lay back on the couch with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys got 5 minutes of relaxing in before Race and Les came running back in. 

“Davey, I’m hungry. We eatin lunch or what?” Les complained, letting his head flop onto Davey’s shoulder.

“We’re gonna eat in a minute Les when Charlies finished up in the kitchen.”

“But I'm hungry now Davey.”

“Well, go help Charlie do the dishes so you can eat earlier.”

“But -”

“Are you not hungry?”

Les scowled but moved to the kitchen to help Charlie put the dishes away. 

“I’m hungry to Jack.” Race said, plopping down on Jacks lap. 

“Did ya hear what Davey said?” Race nodded, “then you can wait, you rascal.” Jack tickled Race’s belly, causing him to start giggling and curl up. He escaped Jack onto Davey's lap. 

“Betrayed by my own brother!” Jack exclaimed looking at the two with fake outrage. Race laughed as Davey leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“When I say go, we both tickle Jack ok” Race giggled and nodded, and Davey winked at Jack. “GO”

Race and Davey both launched themselves at Jack who cried laughed as he was tickled by both of them. The three of them were still giggling when they heard Les clear his throat. They looked up and saw Charlie and Les looking at them. Les was shaking his head and Charlie was holding his phone, brandishing a photo he'd taken of the three of them. 

“Can we eat now?” Lee groaned. Davey put Race back on Jacks lap and stood up. 

“C'mon you, grump. But no eating too much. We’ve got a big dinner.”

“I know Davey.” Les rolled his eyes as Davey affectionately hit the back of his head.

The group of boys made their way into the kitchen, Race on Jack’s hip, Charlie in the lead. 

“Kelly boys you sit down, Les, you grab the bread and ill grab the deli meats.”

“Davey we can help-” Jack started to protest.

“Please, you’re doing enough for us today. The least Les and I can do is set up lunch. What do you boys want in your sandwiches.”

Charlie piped up first “Salami and cheese for me please.”

“Done, Race, what do you want?”

“Ham and Cheese.”

“Magic word Race.” Jack reminded him. 

“Ham and cheese please Davey” Race corrected

“Of course Race. Jack” Davey raised his eyebrow at Jack.

“Really Davey you -”

“Jack you are getting a sandwich. Either you can tell me what you want in it or I guess. But you are getting one.” Davey fixed him with a stare. 

“You’re insufferable.” Jack rolled his eyes, and sat down, putting Race on the chair next to him. “Ham and cheese then”

“See, that was so hard.” Jack, seeing Race still had his back to him, stuck his tongue out at Davey in retaliation. 

Les and Davey made the sandwiches and brought them to the table for the boys. 

“Can I have juice?” Race asked, looking at Davey. 

“Nope. You’re getting juice with your dinner. You can have water for lunch.” Jack intervened. Race pouted but complied with Jack's rule. 

The boys enjoyed lunch until Jack checked the time. 

“Right, it’s 12:30, we better get back to cooking. Race, Les, There’s some stuff to decorate the apartment in my bag. Think you can do that. Charlie can help you guys.” Jack nodded to Charlie who nodded in return, grabbing the bag and moving to the living room to help the boys decorate. 

“Davey, I’m gonna check on the pies. You wash up from lunch and then we’ll check the turkey.”

“T-minus 3 hours. We can do this right.”

“We can do this.”

Davey moved to the kitchen and started washing up. God, he was grateful Jack was there. Davey would be hopelessly lost right now. His family had always celebrated Thanksgiving growing up, but he’d never been the one in the kitchen, that’d been Sarah and his mum’s job. His job had been driving everyone around and picking up relatives, and helping look out for Les. He’d certainly never cooked a turkey or made a pie from scratch. Surprisingly, he was finding he was really enjoying it, but he wasn’t sure how much of that was him enjoying cooking, or enjoying the Kelly boys being there. 

Or Jack being there. 

“Right the pies look good. They’re both out of their respective ovens and resting, and I’ll let Race put the whip cream on the pumpkin pie later. If you don’t mind, it won’t look any good, but it’s his favourite part.” Speak of the devil.

“It’s fine Jackie. Dishes are washed. What now boss”

“Eugh. calling me boss makes me feel old.” Davey laughed. 

“You got it, boss.” Jack glared at Davey who tried to hold in his laughter. (It was largely unsuccessful) 

“Get out your turkey, we need to check how it’s going”

The boys checked over the turkey, and Jack deemed it ok and they stuck it back in the oven.

“Right, onto the sides!” Jack exclaimed.

“Jackie I saw that list of sides you sent through, you don’t think 6 sides is too many, there’s only nine of us.”

“Davey. The best part of thanksgiving is that I don’t have to cook for the rest of the week. Trust me, you’ll thank me later.”

2 hours later, the boys had made mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, sweet potato casserole, corn on the cob, glazed carrots, and had the bread rolls ready on a tray to be put in the oven just before they ate. (Davey had set an alarm on his phone, and Jacks, just in case.)

Jack was opening his mouth to tell Davey something, but then Les came into the kitchen and interrupted him.

“You guys wanna come to see how we decorated?” Jack and Davey exchanged a somewhat nervous glance but followed Les into the living room.

The TV was framed with cut out paper leaves, and there was a wreath on the coffee table. Davey’s NYC themed coasters had been replaced with some autumnal coloured mosaic ones. 

“This looks great boys, thanks so much,” Davey confessed, his worry melting away 

“I coloured in the leaves, and Charlie cut them out and stuck them up for me.” Race supplies helpfully. 

“Looks really good boys,” Davey reaches out and hugs Les into his side, “You decorate the dining room too?”

The boys give a tour of the dining room (hand turkeys made by Les and Race, the name cards Jack had been talking about earlier and more leaves around the window) until Jack speaks up. 

“You boys did a great job, but now, its sauces time.” Jack grinned.

“Sauces? Plural? Again?”

“Yes plural Davey. You need gravy and cranberry sauce.” Jack rolled his eyes “especially cause Race here” jack ruffles his hair, “is fussy and doesn’t like cranberry sauce, but he won’t eat turkey without some sort of sauce, so we have to make both.” The boy in question pouted but didn’t disagree either. “But I can make them by myself. Davey, you gotta get to the airport to pick up your family.”

Davey looks at his watch - 2:45, shit Jacks right, he’s gotta go.

“You sure Jackie?”

“Positive. These boys can go get ready, and Medda will be here soon if I need anything. You go.” Davey claps Jack on the back and ruffles Les’ hair and leaves the boys in Jack’s capable hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Davey can feel his anxiety growing the entire drive to the airport. Davey is not at all worried about Jack and the boys back at the apartment. He knows he’ll get back and everything will be fine there. It’s seeing his parents again that’s got the butterflies in his stomach doing the macarena on steroids. 

Truthfully, though, he’s really missed his twin. He hasn’t seen Sarah since she left for Canada in March. They still text every day and facetime at least once a week, but it’s not the same as having her around. 

His parents are somewhat of a different story. 

He knows Les has missed them like crazy, but Les is twelve and gets (nicely) kicked out of the house and to the Kelly residence when Davey can feel a fight brewing. 

Davey has missed his parents too obviously, but it's complicated for him in a way it just isn’t for Les. And he never wants it to be for Les. Maybe that’s what he’s worried about, that somethings going to happen tonight while everyone's there and Les will find out. 

(He has a sneaking suspicion Jack knows he’s worried about this and is already prepared to run interference or remove Les if need be)

Before Davey knows it, he's at the airport and waiting nervously for his family to walk out the gate. He’s surrounded by families with signs for their loved ones, and he feels kinda stupid without one, but also he’s been a little busy with prepping a meal and stuff that he figures his family can forgive him for forgoing a sign. 

He’s looking at his phone, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram when he gets tackled from behind. 

“DAVID” Sarah’s there and he turns and wraps his arms around her and he can feel the butterflies calming down just a little.

“Hey Saz.” and they’re clutching each other tight, both unwilling to be the first to let go. Davey feels something he didn’t even know was off until this moment clicks into place, and the weight on his shoulders eases just a little with Sarah there to help hold it. 

Until Davey’s mom clears her throat. The twins reluctantly pull back and Davey turns to look at his mum.

“Are you going to keep standing there, or you gonna give your ma a kiss?” And Davey grins and leans into his mum, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, because despite everything, he’s still his mom and the feeling that everything is going to be ok is too hard to ignore. 

(Davey is, however, successfully ignoring the voice in the back of his head reminding him he’s mostly worried because of his mom) 

“Hey ma.” and Davey turns his head to the side and looks at his father, “good to see you too dad” and he’s smiling and reaches out one hand to squeeze his fathers. 

“We’ve missed you, David.” His father smiles and looks around, “where’s Les?”

“He’s at home getting ready.” Davey smiles and wraps one arm around his sister. 

“David you can’t leave him home by himself-” his ma starts, but Davey is trying to be happy right now, so he’s really not in the mood to put up with this. 

“I didn’t. Jack’s there. And by the time we get back, Medda probably would have arrived.” 

“Is Jack safe?” Davey fought the urge to roll his eyes. He’s told his parents about Jack, and he has every right to be defensive when his parents are trusting his decision-making skills. Especially with Les. 

“Jacks very safe, ma. I’ve left Les with him before.” He feels Sarah's arm tighten around his side. He’s not sure if it’s in warning or support. 

“You sure David?” his dad asks again.

“Yes, dad. I’m sure. You know I’d never put Les’ safety in danger.” He can feel his hackles about to rise. He really doesn’t want to have a fight in the middle of the airport. 

“David’s right.” Sarah interrupted. Davey could have kissed her “I trust David’s judgement. Plus, we’re all about to meet Jack. And the sooner you stop grilling him, the sooner we can see Les.” With that Sarah looped her arm through Davey’s and started walking out of the airport, leaving their parents to follow. 

“Thank you,” Davey whispered. 

“No problem. I’m in your corner, you know that David.” 

Davey presses a kiss to her cheek. 

“I do.”

The ride home was mostly uneventful, save for the butterflies in Davey's stomach growing more and more restless the closer they got. 

And the constant grilling from his parents. 

“David, you mentioned a Medda before. Is she Les nanny” Davey bit his tongue at initial retort (Les didn’t need a nanny, and his parent knew damn well he wasn’t getting him one)

“Ma, I already told you. If I need someone to watch Les, I get Jack. And my boss is ok with Les coming into the coffee shop if I really need to.” Davey reminds his mom. “As for Medda, she’s…” how to describe Medda Larkin? “....she’s basically Jack’s ma. Not biologically, of course, but in all the ways that matter. Helped him get custody of Race and Charlie when it came time for it.”

“Race and Charlie are Jack's brothers, right?” Sarah cut in. Davey shot her another grateful smile. 

“Yeah. Charlie’s 15, and Race’s 9. Real cute kids too.” Davey smiled. 

Sarah shot their ma a glare before she could ask another question, letting the drive finish in silence. 

Davey could only hope everything had gone smoothly at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Davey took a deep breath before he unlocked his door. 

This was going to be fine.   
His two worlds were about to collide  
But Davey will get through it.

Or at least he’s going to damn well try to. 

“Hey, guys I’m back!” 

“MA!” Les came bounding down the hallway and threw himself at their mother. Davey felt a pang of guilt about keeping Les from them, but then he remembered that staying was Les’ decision. (He ignored the voice in the back of his head telling him Les wanted to go to Canada and was staying because of Davey. He could ruminate on that voice later thank you very much.)

Davey tunes out Les’ much more enthusiastic greeting of his parents as Jack comes down the hall. 

“Everything went ok on your end?” Davey half-jokes. He knows it did, but he needs it more then he’s willing to admit honestly. 

“Well Medda has deemed all the food edible and I got Race into a button-up, so about as well as I could have hoped.” Jack laughed, and then quieter, “Your parents give you any grief?” 

“Not more than I can handle.” Davey sighs. Jack opens his mouth to reply when Medda comes down the hall.

“Davey! Come give me a hug!” Davey smiles and (very conscious of his mother's eyes) “calmly walks down the hall and meets Medda, giving her a light squeeze. “And are these your parents, and your twin sister I’ve heard so much about? Come introduce me.” Davey grins and leads Medda down the hall to where the rest of the Jacobs are waiting. 

“Ma, Dad, Sarah, this is the wonderful Miss Medda Larkin and Jack Kelly.” 

“Nice to meet you. Davey’s told me some great stories, but Les has told me Sarah has all the embarrassing ones from when you guys were kids,” Jack turns to Sarah and winks “I might have to get them from you after dinner.”

Sarah laughs, “I’d be glad to give you them right now if you want to. We could be here all night.” Davey groans. He loves that they’re getting along, but he’s also aware that's going to spell a disaster for him. 

“As exciting as that sounds, I’ve got to go check on my brothers. Make sure they aren’t causing too much mayhem in Davey’s lovely apartment.” 

Davey does not miss the flinch from his ma at Jacks words. If Jack sees it, he doesn’t react. 

“Can I come meet them?” Sarah asks.

“I’m not cutting your family reunion short?” Jack turns to look at Davey. Davey’s not sure if the apprehension is because he doesn’t want to be alone with Sarah or because he’s heard Davey rant at least 3 times today about how excited he is to see Sarah. 

“Please. I’m sharing a room with Davey while I’m here, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.”

“Well then,” Jack studies Daveys face for a second, before nodding his head and turning back to Sarah, “I think I left them in the living room…” and he takes Sarah’s hand and leads her off. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Jacobs. Davey and Les have told me so much about you!” Medda’s smile is bright, but there’s something off about it that Davey can’t quite place. He’ll ask Jack later. 

“Thank you, Miss Larkin”

“Please, call me Medda.” 

“Medda,” Davey's mum smiles. “Then please, call me Esther.” 

“And I’m Mayer.” Davey's father adds with a smile. 

“You’ve raised two fine young men, and I’m sure Sarah is just as wonderful.” Medda smiles at Davey when she says it. 

“They are, aren’t they?” Les swats away the hand reaching to ruffle his hair, which his mom ignores and continues, “And Jack seems like a fine gentleman as well”

“I agree.” Medda smiles brightly, “Can’t say I had much of a say raising him though.” 

“Oh?” Esther sounds as if this is new information and not something Davey told her in the car five minutes ago. 

“I only met him when he was 16, came to do some set work for my theatre, he's a very talented artist you know, and I’ve been attached to him and his boys ever since.” 

“Oh yes, the brothers I’ve heard about. Charlie and…” Davey’s ma trails off

“Tony, but most people just call him Race.” Davey's mum raised her eyebrow, “he tends to run his mouth, that boy, so Race.” Medda shrugs, “unconventional, but works for them.”

Speaking of those boys - 

“MISS MEDDA!” Race came running down. But stopped short when he saw Davey’s parents and ducked behind Meddas legs. 

“What is it sugar?” Medda asked, picking up Race.

“You hafta meet Sarah. She’s so cool.” Race whispered as if he’d seen Sarah hang the sun. 

“Is she now?” Medda shot a smile toward Davey. “Race, these are Davey and Les’ parents. Can you say hi.”

Race turned and shyly waved at them and then burrowed his face in Meddas shoulder. 

“Do you wanna go play with your brothers again?” Race nodded. 

“You coming?” Medda shot an apologetic smile at the Jacobs.

“Please go, be with your boys.” Davey’s ma offered. And something was definitely up with Medda. The way she smiled back seemed… off. 

Weird. 

“Alright then. Cmon baby.” Medda smiled at the Jacobs one last time, and with a parting tap on Davey's shoulder, she was off, letting Race drag her by the hand to the living room. 

Well, everyone has met. Now to get through dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

The remainder of the afternoon until dinner passed quickly and slowly all at once. 

Davey spent most of the time with his family, catching up, eventually, Les left to go play with Race, Charlie and Sarah, and it was just Davey and his parents for ten excruciating minutes until Medda came and joined them again. She seemed normal again, so Davey figured he was just imagining things earlier. 

Catching up with his parents was … nice, Davey supposed. It got a little more stilted after Les left, but more than that. Davey noticed that he hadn’t seen Jack since he’d left earlier. Maybe he was just absorbed with his brothers. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

It was a little weird though. 

But then six struck, and it was time to finish up dinner.

Davey's ma offered to help, but Davey insisted he and Jack had this. 

“Everything ok Jack?” Davey asked the second the two were alone in the kitchen, “The boys ok?” Jack looked at Davey quizzically. 

“Yeah, we’re all fine. Why’d you ask Davey?”

“I haven’t seen you since I got back from the airport.” 

Jacks eyes widened for a second, but then they returned to normal and he shrugged 

“Figured I'd give you space and time with them is all. You see me and my boys often enough. Plus” he adds with a grin, “I wouldn’t have gotten half the stories out of Sarah if you’d have been there.”

“Jack I know you and Sarah well enough to know that nothing I would have said or done would have stopped you from hearing those stories”

“You are probably right about that. Sarah seems almost as stubborn as me” Jack nodded 

“Nobody is as stubborn as you Jackie.” Davey deadpanned.

Jack laughed and Davey tried (and failed) to hide his own laughter. Soon. both boys were in a fit and laughing uncontrollably. 

“Did I miss something?” The two boys whipped around to see Sarah, smiling and leaning on the bench. Davey hadn’t even noticed her come in. 

“Just Davey telling me I’m more stubborn than you are.” Jack laughed and dodged the slap Davey sent his way. 

“I’m impressed, Jack, but I actually came to ask if the food was ready. You have one hungry kid out there.”

“Which one?”

“Charlie” Jack barked out a laugh.

“Yeah, that sounds about right. He’s going through his growth spurt right now and that kid could eat his weight in bread if I let him.” Jack sighed fondly and turned to Davey, “I hope you weren’t planning on eating leftovers this week Davey, cause Charlie might not let you.” And with that, Jack picked up the corn and bread and, winking and Davey, made his way to the living room.

“So, since when did you go by Davey?” Sarah came up next to Davey. Who was yet to move from the corner. 

“What do you mean?” Davey raised his eyebrow. 

“I mean that in the fourth grade, Luke called you Dave and you cried for the rest of the day.”

“I was 10 Sarah.” Davey groaned

“Two years ago Les started calling you Day and I had to pull you off him”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this Sarah.”

“My point is, you hate nicknames, David. And yet, here I come, and everyone is calling you Davey.”

“Like I said, Jack is more stubborn than you.” Davey interrupted 

Sarah tailored her head and hummed, but the conversation was cut short by Jack walking back in. 

“I don’t know what you two are doing, but Charlie is not the only hungry one out there. I think your parents are physically restraining Les right now” 

“Right. Well.” Davey shook his head, determined not to think about whatever Sarah was implying, “Saz, while you’re here, can you help me carry the sides out. Jack, can you take the turkey?”

“Davey, you sure you want me to-”

“Please Jack, this turkey would be burnt to a crisp if you weren’t here”

“Davey I don’t know-”

“He’s right Jack, trust me I grew up with him. The fact that any of this food is edible is thanks to you. Carry the turkey out.”

“You sure I’m more stubborn than she is?” Jack asked Davey and grabbed the turkey. “You’re cutting it though.” 

“Fine Jack. C’mon let’s go feed our family.” and Davey walked out, carrying the sides. He was halfway down the hall before he noticed Jack wasn’t behind him “Jack you coming?”

“Yep.” He shouted, and walked out of the kitchen, turkey in hand.

Davey got to the threshold of the dining room and took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

“The food smells amazing boys,” Medda smiled, from where she was sitting next to Charlie. Charlie leaned over to give Jack, on his other side, an elbow and a smile. Race was tucked in next to Jack and the end of the table and smiling brightly at Davey who was at the head next to him. 

“Medda's right, you did a fabulous job,” Sarah replied from Davey's other side. Les nodded eagerly next to her. Davey's father, at the other end of the table, smiled, his mother next to him nodded politely but didn’t say anything. 

“Did you help, Jack?” Davey’s father asked

“I-” Jack started, before Davey, knowing Jack would undersell himself, interrupted.

“Jack is the reason half the food is on the table” Davey smiled, “you know I’m hopeless in the kitchen without supervision.” Sarah snorted under her breath. 

“Hey, the only reason I know what I’m doing is because I’ve got two fussy kids who don’t like the same food,” Jack replied, 

“Excuse you, I eat everything Race does, I just prefer different stuff” Charlie protested, elbowing Jack in the side.

“Whatever you say kiddo,” Jack reached up and ruffled Charlie’s hair. Davey was watching the family with a small smile on his face until his father cleared his throat. 

“Right, um, before we start, we should, um say what we’re grateful for this year, um,” Davey looked to his right, “Saz, can you start us off?” Sarah smiled and nodded.

“I’m grateful to be back with my twin to celebrate thanksgiving.”

“HEY” Davey laughs. 

“Oh yeah, I suppose I’ve missed you too Les.” Les stuck his tongue out at Sarah.

“I’m grateful,” Les started, but still glared at Sarah, “that Davey let me stay out here with him, and for everything, he’s done for me this year.” He turned to smile at Davey as he finished. Davey blinks furiously at Les statement and is trying very hard not to cry, and as a result, missed the entirety of his parents and Medda's responses. 

He tuned back in to hear Charlies.

“I’m grateful that Medda taught Jack how to cook because this food smells amazing.”

“I knew how to cook before Medda kiddo,” Charlie started flatly at Jack, “ Medda just made me better.”

“Whatever you have to tell yourself, Jackie.”

“You are the worst. But despite that, I’m grateful every day that I’ve got you two in my life,” Jack stopped and put an arm around each of his brothers and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads in turn. All eyes turned to Race, who took a deep breath, “not too long Race,” Jack interrupted, “Davey’s still gotta go and we all wanna eat,” Race nodded.

“I’m thankful for Miss Medda for baking us sweets and for Les for playing with me, and Davey for reading me books and helping me with homework when Jackie is working and for Charlie for letting me play with his old toys and watching movies with me and Jackie for being the best big brother.” Race took a deep breath at the end and smiled up at Jack, “Did I do good, Jackie?”

“Perfect baby,” Jack replied and shot a wink at Davey as he pressed another kiss to Race’s head. 

Davey then realised it was his turn, and how was he supposed to think of something when Les and Race had just stopped his heart with all that? He thought for a second, when it came to him. 

“I’m thankful for Les for being the best little brother, and for giving me something in common with Jack, so that we could become friends.” He smiled at his brother and turned to Jack. “And of course, I’m thankful for you Jackie, don’t know how I would have got through today or most of this year without you.” Davey swallowed, still staring at Jack.

“Thanks, Davey,” Jack swallowed, looking straight back at Davey, “but you would have been fine.” The two boys maintained eye contact, but then Davey's ma interrupted them, breaking them from their trance. 

“Shall we say, Grace?”

“Of course,” Davey took a deep breath and tore his eyes from Jack, “dad, can you lead it?”

“Of course. Please, everyone, join hands.” Race looked at Jack confused, but Jack and Davey just took his hands and saw Jack lean in to whisper something in his ear, presuming to bow his head cause Race nodded it a moment after. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate Thanksgiving as one. We thank you Lord, for all you give; the food we eat, the lives we live. Be present at our table Lord, be here and everywhere adored. Bless these thy gifts and grant that we may feast in fellowship with thee. Amen.”

“That was beautiful dad,” Sarah spoke before anyone else could. Davey hid his snicker as Race looked up curiously to see everyone had dropped their hands. “Davey you cutting the turkey?” She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say no.

“That sounds like a great idea Sarah,” Jack cut in from across the table. He was really regretting letting them meet. Having the both of them gang up on him, there was no way Davey could say no. Especially in front of everyone. 

“Of course I will.” Davey picked up the knife, and with a deep breath cut into the turkey. He can feel his mom's stare blazing into the turkey, to see if Davey had really succeeded at this.

Davey held his breath and pulled out the first piece. 

It was perfect.

He let his breath release as it put it on the tray, and began to carve the rest of the turkey. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jack relax his shoulders. 

Once the turkey was carved, everyone dug into the food. Davey started eating but was too busy watching his mother's reactions to taste anything. 

She took a bite of the turkey, and Davey watched as her eyes widened, and she quickly cute another piece to put in her mouth. He watched as she eagerly (well, as eagerly as she could get) moved to taste the other sides on her plate, her eyes brightening with each bite she took.

So the food was good, really good, judging by that. So, Davey tasted it for the first time. 

Holy shit. 

Jack must be some sort of wizard because this might be better than his mother's turkey (not that Davey would ever say that aloud.

“Jack this is the best turkey I’ve ever eaten.” Sarah, apparently, had no such reservations. 

“It’s really not that special,” Jack argued.

“It really is an amazing sweetie,” Davey’s ma agreed, Davey’s eyes shot to her, watching her nod her head, “maybe you should give me pointers next year.”

Jack shot a helpless look at Davey, who shrugged back, just as lost. 

“Well, uh, like Charlie said, it’s Medda you should be getting the tips from, she taught me everything I know.”

“Don’t undersell yourself baby” Medda interrupted, “I only taught you the basics, the rest of it is all the love and care you put into it.”

“Thanks, Medda.” Jack smiled.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation and laughter, and Davey was left wondering what left him so worried about today, he felt the tension relax from his shoulders as he took turns conversing with Race, and Sarah, and then Les and his ma.

It felt, right? Like the two parts of his life, his family and… whatever this was with Jack and Medda and the boys, were melding, and they fit together. Like they weren't meant to be apart. 

So of course, dessert was where it all started to fall apart.


	7. Chapter 7

“All right,” Jack came out, holding two of three pies in his hand, “I have one Pecan Pie made by Charlie and one pumpkin pie for Mr fussy Racer over here.” He put the two pies down and ruffled each boys hair. 

“Thanks, Jackie,” Race already started reaching out to grab a slice of pie, Jack opened his mouth to correct him when- 

“Wait for all the pies to be put on the table and for David to sit down and then you can eat.” Davey’s ma interrupted. Davey saw Jack’s jaw tense. He hated when someone else parented his kids. 

Davey, knowing his ma probably didn't mean anything by it and also knowing that Jack was prone to outbursts about this, especially because Race looked like someone had just yelled at him, quickly intervened. 

“It’s fine ma, Jack's got it handled. Plus, I don’t mind if Race takes a piece of the pie before I sit down, Jack told me it;s his favourite and he makes it especially for him, that true Race?” Race nodded shyly as Davey put down the apple pie and ruffled his hair. 

“What do you say Race?” Jack prompted

“Thanks, Davey” Race mumbled.

“No Problem kiddo, and hey, I’m sitting now, so why don’t you take the first piece of the pie, and tell us if Jackie did a good job?”

Race looked toward Jack for permission, who in response, reach out and gave Race the biggest piece of pie on the plate. Race beamed up at Jack.

“Thanks, Jackie!”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Jack pressed a kiss to Races head and look up at Davey, a silent thank you in his eyes. 

“Do you make this pumpkin pie every year Jack?” Sarah asked, reaching out to grab a piece to put in her plate.

“I have for the last few years, yeah. Its Race’s favourite Has been ever since Medda made it our first thanksgiving together.” He turns to smile at Medda, “I almost didn’t make it 2 years ago and Race got so upset I gave in and made it for him.”

“Why didn’t you want to make it?” The question is innocent enough, but something about the way Davey’s ma says it, almost like she’s accusing Jack of something makes Davey’s hackles raise, “I mean, I know pumpkin pie is hard, and you probably were busy, but surely you could have gotten Medda to make it for you, to keep Race happy.”

Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuckity fucking shit. 

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately. 

“Ma!” Sarah admonished. Davey wished he had said it, but he was so dumbstruck that no words came out of his mouth. 

Jack was a sensitive person by nature, but a few things made him make sure others were aware of it. By getting vocal. And angry. 

Someone suggesting he wasn’t a good enough parent was right at the top of that list. 

Charlie, bless his soul. Knew Jack maybe better than anyone, and was able to thankfully guess where this was going. 

“Hey Les, Race, why don't we take our pie and go eat it in the living room, that new cartoon you were talking about earlier is supposed to be on soon!” Charlie's voice was obviously faking its cheeriness, but Race and Les seemed to buy it. 

Race looked to Jack for permission to get up, but Jack’s energy was clearly focused on not busting his lid in front of everybody (or maybe just in front of Race and Les. Charlie, Davey and Medda had all seen it before and Davey wasn’t sure Jack cared enough what everyone else thought at this point).

“Off you go, sweetie,” Medda answered instead. “We’ll come to get you when we need you. Ok?”

Les, unsurprising, did not wait for permission from Davey, and got up and followed Race and Charlie to the living room. 

The dining room was left silent, and Davey could guess the battle in Jacks mind right now. He wanted to defend himself, but he was trying to keep it in. 

“Ma,” Davey started because someone had to, before the tension got so thick they couldn't see through it, “that was rude.” 

Davey’s ma whipped her head around toward him.

“I fail to see where you’re coming from David. I was simply asking why Jack wouldn’t ask for help. That's what a good parent does.”

“How dare you.” and just when Davey thought his night couldn’t get any weirder, Medda spoke up. Medda Larkin was peacemaker extraordinaire Davey had seen her get mad... actually he can't remember, in the last year of knowing her, Medda get mad ever. “Jack does everything for those boys, and he loves them more then I’ve ever seen any guardian love their children. Of course, he wanted Race to be happy, but he was 20. He made a mistake, and he was able to rectify it.” 

“I didn’t mean to imply that Jack doesn’t love them. I was just -”

“You were just implying that he was a bad guardian.” Sarah finished.

“Sarah that; not what I said.”

“It's certainly what it sounded like.” Sarah and their mo continued to face off for a second. Before the silence was broken.

“All due respect Ms. Jacobs,” Jack cut in, and he sounded like it was taking every effort not to scream at her, “everything I do is for my brothers. I ask for help when I need it, but I can deal with a lot by myself. And” Jack swallowed, “at the end of the day, those boys know they're loved, and that's all I could ever want for them.”

Everyone was staring at Jack and watched as he stood from the table and announced.

“I’m going to check on my boys. Davey, come find me when you need help washing up.” and Jack left the room in silence. 

The table sat in silence for a moment longer, hearing the excited giggles of race and Les from down the hall as they listened to their cartoons. 

“Well,” Sarah sighed, “what’s thanksgiving without some family drama,” and she took a swing of the wine in front of her.

“Sarah!” their father admonished, “table manners.”

“Oh, we’re still concerned about manners. Thought we were over that when ma said Jack wasn't doing everything he could to make his brothers happy.”

“Saz,” Davet whispered shaking his head to try and get her to stop, but Dave knows that not only is Sarah stubborn, but she’s on a roll, and nothing and nobody could stop her.

“I know you guys are annoyed at David for letting Les stau with him where he can't be as easily moulded by you, but that’s no reason to take it out on Jack when he so clearly would move mountains if it meant his boys would smile.”

“Sarah!” Their father shouted. “Apologise to your mother and I.”

“Mm, no thanks. I'm gonna go chill with Jack and the kids. David, you want to come?”

Davey didn;t need asking twice. He grabbed two more slices of all the pies and went and joined Sarah and the kids in the living room.

“I come bearing more pies!” He announced, ejecting as much cheer into his voice as possible. Placing the plate carefully onf the coffee table so the kids could reach it, Davey flopped down next to Jack, hid his face in his pillow and groaned. 

“I’m so sorry Jackie.”

“Me too Jack. I really didn’t think they’d be that bad.”

Jack shrugged and looked at his hands. 

“It’s fine. It isn’t anything I haven’t heard before.” 

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt, Jack,” Sarah said gently, and reached out and put a hand on his knee. 

“Yeah, but I get it, you know? This isn’t exactly a traditional situation I’ve got going on. I’m a 22-year-old guy raising a teenager and a 9-year-old. People are going to think what they're going to think. Ain’t nothing I can do about it.”

“Then those people are idiots.” Davey, who’s been staring at Jack lifted his eyes to see Charlie, who’d abandoned the pie on the coffee table, walk over to Jack. Davey stood up so Charlie could sit next to Jack on the couch. 

Charlie took Jacks hands in his, and Jack looked up to meet Charlie’s eyes. 

“Seriously Jack. You know better then anyone what you saved Race and I from. And I don’t even know where I’d start with how much you’ve done for us since.” Charlie gestured to his braced leg, “this never would have happened of we didn’t have you. And if you didn’t love us as much as you do.” 

Both Charlie and Jack were tearing up by the end of it. Davey would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little watery too. Jack threw his arms around Charlie and pulled him in for a hug. 

“Love you, Charlie.”

“Love you too Jack” Charlie burrowed his face in Jacks's shoulder, and brought one hand up to card through Charlie’s hair.

“Hey how come I don’t get a cuddle?” Race called from the floor. 

Charlie pulled his face away from Jack's shoulder, his eyes red and watery. 

“Well if you wanna leave your pie, you can come join in” race stood up and walked towards them. 

“Are you guys crying?” He pouted, and Davey knew from experience that even if Race had no idea why it wouldn’t be long before Race was crying too.

“I bet a cuddle from you will make them feel better Race,” Davey said, sitting on the arm of the chair next to shoulder and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Race didn’t need to be told twice and jumped onto Jacks lap, and was immediately sandwiched between his older brothers. 

Sarah and Davet shared a look, and Davey got up to grab Les, and left the three brothers on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

“What was wrong with Jack?” Les asked, once they closed the door to Les’ bedroom.

Davey couldn’t go to his, because then he’d have to pass his parents.

And he’d left Medda with them. God, he was going to need to buy her something for dealing with his parents alone.

“ Davey?” Les asked again, stopping Davey's train of thought.

Davey and Sarah traded a look. They couldn’t tell Les everything was fine because he was too smart for that, but they also didn’t want to tell him that their parents had made him cry. 

“Someone said that he wasn’t a good brother, and that made him sad.”

“Oh.” Les nodded, and looked at Davey, “it was mom, wasn’t it?” 

Davey shared a panicked look with Sarah.

“Yeah Les. It was.” Sarah sighed softly, and walked over to the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Why’d she say that. Jack’s an amazing big brother.” 

“Well, she doesn’t know that Les.” Davey kneeled in front of the bed, and put his hand on Les knee, causing Les to look up at him, “she doesn’t see Jack like we do. Or as often as we do.” He smiled sadly.

“Did Charlie make Race leave so that she wouldn’t say anything mean to him?” 

“Oh Les, mom isn’t mean, she just..” Sarah looks to Davey to help explain. 

“She just doesn’t understand Les.” Davey finished, “She wouldn’t have said anything mean to a kid.” 

“You promise?”

“We promise,” Davey said, and Sarah nodded next to Les. 

“Can I have a hug?” Les asked quietly. Davey smiled and opened his arms in response and Les jumped in. “Why’d she hafta be mean to Jack though. Is..,. Is ma a bad person?”

It was a loaded question. Deep down, Davey thinks his man is a good person with good intentions. But those good intentions get... Twisted, on their way to the surface. Davey doesn't know if she's a bad person or just someone who has an incredibly strong set of beliefs and ideas about the world and the way it works, and she just doesn’t care to look at it from another's perspective. 

And her ways of thinking aren’t bad… per se. They’re just traditional. Not overly, but just enough to be behind where the rest of the world is heading.

Davey and Sarah shared a look over Les’ head. Davey must look incredibly lost and helpless because Sarah steps in to answer this one.

“That’s…. that's up to you to decide, Les.” She eventually settles on.

Davey feels Les nod against his shoulder. He sighs and brings hands up to brush through Les’ hair. 

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Les whispers, after a few moments of silence.

“Well, the good news is you’ve got plenty of time to think about it. And Sarah and I are here to help you, whenever you want it.” Sarah nods and slides off the led onto the floor to wrap Les in a hug from behind. Davey gently shifts Les so he’s sitting on Sarah’s lap and slowly stands up.

“I’m gonna go check on Jack and the boys, I’ll be right back buddy, promise.” Les nods his head against Sarah's chest and turns so he’s burrowed into her arms, and his head is on her chest. Davey leans down and presses a kiss to both his siblings' foreheads before going out to see Jack. 

Davey walked into the living room to see the brothers still holding each other on the couch. Judging by the sniffling, Race was still crying. When Jack looked up at Davey, his eyes were red and puffy. Davey managed a small smile.

“Charlie, take your brother to wash his face in the bathroom, and go say bye to Les, I’m going to talk to Davey and then we're gonna go home, ok?”

Charlie nodded and grabbed Race’s hand, who in turn very reluctantly let go of his oldest brother and headed toward the bathroom. Davey watched them go. 

“I’m so sorry Jack.”

“I already told ya, Davey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for. It’s not your fault.” Jack sighed let his head fall on the back of the couch. Davey wanted to go and sit next to him but felt frozen in the doorway. 

“I still feel bad.”

“Hey, I was the one who convinced you that'd it be fine. I’m not the most stubborn person you know for nothing.” Jack tried for a smile, but it came as more of a grimace. He groaned, “fuck.”

“You know you can talk to me, Jack. Whatever’s bothering you.” Jack looked up and his and Davey's eyes met. Jack held the contact for a beat, before dropping his head in his hands.

“Like I said, it really doesn’t bother me. I just…. I just wish the boys didn’t have to hear it. They didn’t ask for this.”

That had Davey moving to the couch and wrapping an arm around Jack. 

“Hey, don’t say that. You are those boys world. Don’t let it get to you.” He smiled bitterly, “and I’m always here when you need to break down.”

“Thanks, Dave. Means a lot.” 

“Of course Jackie.”

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, JAck’s head eventually falling onto Jack’s shoulder. He could feel Jack breathing even out as they sat there. 

“Jackie, can we go home now?” Race came out, his eyes still red, and crawled onto Jack’s lap and curled into his chest. Jack sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah baby, we’re going. Say goodbye to Davey.” Race lifted his head and gave a little wave. 

“Bye Race. You can come over and play with Les next week hey?” The ‘after Davey’s parents had left’ went unsaid. Race nodded and tucked into Jack's side and Jack prepared to lift him up. 

Charlie, surprisingly, threw his arms around Davey for a hug. It wasn't that Charlie had never given Davey a hug before, it had just never been this...forceful. 

“Thanks for looking after Jack.” He whispered into Davey’s ear. 

“Of course kid. And I’m here if you ever need me ok?” He muttered back into Charlie’s ear, his voice thick with an emotion he couldn’t (or wouldn’t) place right now. 

Charlie pulled away and looked Davey in the eye. 

“I know. See you soon.” and he turned and walked over to Jack, and rested his head against Jack’s side, and Jack wrapped the arm that wasn't supporting Race around Charlie and turned to look at Davey. 

“My dishes and bags are still in the kitchen…”

“I’ll drop them off tomorrow.”

“Don’t bother. I’ll grab them when we come by next week.” Davey breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried for a second that Jack wouldn’t want to come back. He wouldn’t have blamed him of course. But it felt nice to know that Jack would be coming back.

“I’ll see you around Jack.”

“See you around Davey.”


	9. Chapter 9

After Davey let Jack out, he decided it was time to go and face his parents. 

He just had to work up the courage to actually, you know, do that. 

Looking back, he actually hadn’t said anything that bad (except call his mother rude, but so had Sarah). But he never knew with his parents. 

After a minute of pacing outside the dining room and trying to stop feeling anxious about going in, Davey changed course and went back to Les’ room. 

He was not facing the bulls alone.

Les, thankfully, was asleep on his bed when Davey got back, Sarah was sitting next to him, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Jack went home,” Davey whispered, to catch his sister's attention. Sarah's head looked up, she jerked her head to the side, and the twins left Les to sleep in his room. 

“Thought he would of,” Sarah answered when they got outside. “He probably wouldn’t have stayed that much longer anyways. It’s late, Race would have been getting tired.”

Was it late? A check of his phone informs Davey that it was almost 9:15. Shit, yeah that was a little late for Race. 

“I guess. Still feel bad he had to hear ma say that.” Davey ran his fingers through his hair.

“Me too. I never thought she’d actually say it. Think it, certainly, but to actually say it aloud. Wow.” Sarah shook her head.

“I’m not as shocked. Have you ever been home when she's on the phone with me? I get basically the same passive-aggressive comments”

“Yeah, I know. But, I know this sounds bad, and I don’t agree with it, at all but, I get that? Like what she’s saying is wrong. But, you’re her kid, she has the …. authority …. I guess to say it to you? But Jacks a stranger. To her at least. It’s more wrong... That way.”

“I know Saz. I agree.” Davey sighed. “We have to go back in there.”

“You have to go back in there,” Sarah corrected. “Your house, your friend, your party. Your problem.”

“You said more to ma then I did.” Davey pointed out. Sarah's expression did not change, so Davey changed tactics. “Please Sarah. Don’t make me go in alone.”

“I don’t see why we have to go back in at all.”

“Hey if it was just us, I’d let this go till morning. But Medda’s still there and I feel bad.”

“Fair point. Fine, I'll come. You’re going in first though.”

“Done” 

Davey took several more deep breaths on the threshold of the room. Sarah reached out and squeezed Davey’s hand. 

“I’m right here David. You’re not going in there alone.” She muttered. Davey smiled at her gratefully before dropping her hand and walking in. 

The air in the room was tense when they walked back in. Davey’s parents were avoiding Medda’s piercing gaze. Davey couldn't be sure if they had sat there in silence since he and Sarah had left, but judging by the way Davey’s mum’s head would occasionally look up and meet Medda’s eyes, and then drop it back to her plate, he would say Medda had some words with his parents. 

His father had produced a newspaper from somewhere and was reading it at the table. 

Davey cleared his throat. He intended to start with an apology to Medda but his mum spoke up before he could. 

“David, Sarah, good you’re back. Should we start taking this food to the kitchen and clearing up?” His mother said eagerly, clearly trying to find an out to sitting there with Medda.

Davey didn’t know whether he should feel guilty or not for how pleased that made him.

Sarah scoffed next to Davey who just held up a hand to stop his mom.

“Medda, I’m so sorry for tonight. Jack and the boys have gone home, you can go too if you wish.” The ‘go to the Kelly house and check up on Jack for me please?’ went unspoken.

“I just might Davey.”

“Please, take some leftovers home. Jack convinced me to make enough to feed an army.” They both smiled a little at the mention of Jack.

“Of course, I'll take some for the boys too.” an answer to Davey’s previous question. Medda stood up and rounded the table and brought Davey in for a hug and whispered into his ear, “I’m always here if you need me.”

“Thank you” Davey breathed back, all too aware of his mother sitting just inches from the conversation. 

Medda eventually broke the hug and pulled back. 

“It was nice meeting you too Sarah. I’ll take these pies back to the kitchen to dish it up for me and the boys, and then I’ll get out of your hair.” She smiled. “Night Davey. Say goodnight to Les for me?”

“Of course, night Medda.” 

Medda grabbed the pies, and smiling one last time, left the room. 

“Where’s Les?”

Now for the hard part. 

“Les is tired ma,” Davey said, slumping down in his chair from earlier, and Sarah taking up her spot as well, “he fell asleep. He’s in bed now.” 

“Why’s he so tired? Has he been sleeping enough? You know when he can’t sleep you need to-”

“Rub peppermint on his chest. I know ma. I’ve been doing it for years.”

“Right. Of course.”

Davey took another deep breath.

“It’s been a long day. And he’s more observant than you give him credit for.” 

It’s as much of a dig as he’s willing to take at his mother. And he figures if he’s complimenting Les as well it might make her hold the bite on her return.

“Is he now?” His father asks instead, “what’s he observing? Is it the way you treat your parents that he’s picking up on?” 

Apparently, it will not temper his father though. 

And Davey was getting frustrated. 

“Dad. I am nothing but polite to you. Always. But especially when Les is around,” Davey said calmly. “If you must know what Les was observing, he was asking why you were being rude to Jack. The only behaviour he’s observing if yours.” 

Davey may have started speaking calmly, but by the end, he was shouting. 

And then it was silent. 

His parents were looking at him in shock, and Sarah was looking at him in somewhat awe. 

“I’m,” Davey took another deep, steadying breath, “I’m going to load the dishwasher and go to bed.” 

And Davey turned on his heel and walked out.

As he unloaded the dishwasher, Davey could hear the muffled sounds of his parents and his sister still arguing, but the fight had almost entirely left Davey, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. 

Eventually, the sounds quietened, and Sarah came into the kitchen, just as Davey was finishing up the dishes. 

“Ma and Dad have gone to bed. They said to wish you a goodnight.”

“Ok.”

“David.” Sarah tried again, reaching in to grab his elbow, “you’re allowed to be mad at them.”

“I know Saz,” Davey turned toward her and let his head fall onto her shoulder, “and I am mad. Believe me, I am. But I’m just tired.”

“Yeah,” Sarah said cupping Davey's head with her hand, “it’s been a long day.”

“No,” Davey pulled away and started pacing the kitchen, “well, yes, today has been incredibly long and even more incredibly stressful, but it’s not just that. It just… just feels like every conversation I have with them now is - is this. Its, it’s fighting, and passive-aggressiveness and when did life get so complicated?” 

Davey halted his pacing in front of his sister. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, Davey’s chest heaving and Sarah opened mouthed before she pulled her brother into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry David. I wish, well I wish I had all the answers or I knew how I could help you. Or just tell you the relationship will get through this rocky patch but, but I just don’t know.” She pulled Davey out of her arms and looked at him in the eyes, her hands still firmly on his shoulders. “What I do know is I am always in your corner. You and me, against the world forever. The way it’s always been.”

Davey swallowed.

“I Love you Saz.”

Sarah smiled and looped an arm around his shoulders and started walking toward his bedroom. 

“Love ya too Davey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of my first chaptered fic!! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think, and if there are any other stories you want to see in this universe!


End file.
